fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sora, Shadow, Tails, and Naruto
Bright and early the next morning, Mickey and the gang got everyone into what looked like the Mystery Machine (only colored in an orientation of everyone's fur color), and drove downtown. On the way, as Danny drove, the others explained things to the animals. "Okay, guys. Listen up and listen good, yo. We've got two days to do or die." Jake explained to the everyone besides Mickey, Donald, Goofy, June, and Danny. That was when Mickey picked up things. "Snoopy, you keep an eye on Sora and Riku. Show them the basics of everything you guys do! We don't want to put any pressure on ya!" The mouse explained to the beagle. Snoopy then saluted. "You got it, Mickster!" He exclaimed. The car then came to an alleyway as June finished explaining. "But while you go off to do what you always do, I want you to keep one thing in mind…" June said, and the van stopped at the end of the alley. "Dead men do NOT buy junk food! So, big smiles, and get out there…and fetch!" The six caretakers all finished at once. At the end of this, everyone except Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Danny, June, and Jake got out of the van. The caretakers then drove off in the van to go on their own mission. "All right." Snoopy said to the gang, "If ol' witch Maleficent doesn't see some cold, hard cash soon, we are in the doghouse. Come on. We'll start on Columbus Avenue." "Hey, fellas! Whatcha doin'?" A voice asked. The gang looked up at the trash cans to see two buzzards named Wallace and Junior. "Oh. We're looking for a way to get some good money for Maleficent." Hank explained with a frown. "The reason: we have three days to get money for her or else she's gonna hurt us and our caretakers." "Bummer." Wallace said with a frown. "If you need help, then you got it." Junior said to the guys with a smile and a thumb's-up. "Don't-a forget about us!" An Italian voice called. The gang turned to see eleven figures. The first figure looked like a plump twenty-one-year-old brown-haired, blue-eyed, mustached man clad in a red shirt underneath blue overalls, brown shoes, white gloves, and a red cap with an 'M' on it. He was the world famous plumber hero, Mario. The second figure was a muscular turtle-like creature with a giant green shell with spikes on his back. His skin was orangish-yellow, and the top of his head was green. He had also had a tan snout, messy red hair, baggy red eyebrows, blood red eyes, and link chains that looked clamped around his neck, wrists, shoulders, and legs. This was Mario's friend, and sometimes rival, Bowser. The third figure was a man the same age as Mario. This other man looked similar to Mario; only his shirt and hat were lime green, and there was an 'L' on his hat. He was also a bit more slimmer and taller than Mario. This must have been Luigi Mario. The fourth figure, known as Princess Peach, looked like a blond-haired princess with sapphire eyes, and a pink princess dress. The fifth figure, whom we'll call Princess Daisy, bared a striking resemblance to Peach; except Daisy's hair was shorter and brown, and her dress was yellow. The sixth figure was a blue blob-like figure named Blooregard Q. Kazoo. Eduardo, the seventh figure obviously, looked pretty muscular and was covered in purple fur (except for his light purple face and snout), and had two huge horns on his head, yellow eyes, sharp teeth, and a unibrow. He was dressed in only one pair of gray cargo pants, which were held up by a black belt with a skull belt buckle, and a pair of gray pants. The eighth and ninth figures were two rockstars named Ami (who looked pretty perky, had pink hair, and was clad in a pink, yellow, and orange-plaid one piece tank top and skirt, and white go-go boots), and Yumi Yoshimura (the girl that Snoopy flirted with the other day). The tenth and eleven figures were none other than Ash Ketchum, who was a well-built fourteen-year-old boy and had black spiky hair, amber eyes, was clad in a red baseball cap (which had a black stripe going down the middle from the back to the front, and there was a green arc over a green dot on the front), a blue hoody with short black sleeves and a dark gray hood, along with blue pants and black and dark blue sneakers, and his pokémon friend, who had yellow fur, Pikachu. "Mario! Boy, are we glad to see you guys!" Snoopy exclaimed with a smile. "Yeah. We heard your conversation while passing by, and we decided to help you out by any means necessary." Bloo said with a smile. "Like Bloo said, we'll help you out if you need any help." Yumi said. She then pointed to Snoopy as she spoke the next part. "Just as long as Beagle Boy doesn't try to flirt with me." "Hey! Ami! Yumi!" Sora exclaimed happily. He then ran up to them, and rubbed against Yumi's leg as he purred. The purple-haired girl then looked down at the brown cub in confusion. "Uh- do I know you?" She asked him. Sora then looked up at her. "Yeah. It's me, Sora." He replied. "Remember? We teamed up once to find Peter Griffin, and we fought against his infant son, Stewie." "Hey. I thought you teamed up with Lime Green here and Dino kid to fight me!" Bowser said. "Well, Sora's gone on many adventures; parody or no parody." Ash told him. "Like remember when Mario went on an adventure with Bloo and Ed to find you, Peach, and Mac, and they fought Maleficent?" "Oh, yeah." The king koopa said. "Reminds-a me." Mario said, and he looked at Sora. "How'd-a you end up like-a that?" Sora then looked at Mario. "Well, it's kind of weird, but when I fought Maleficent last year, I lost and she cursed me to look like this forever." The cub replied. "Mamma mia." Mario said in surprise. SpongeBob and Patrick led Shadow, Tails, Naruto and the others back to the cave. "Guys, what’s going on?" The hedgehog asked. ' '"Yeah, can’t you at least give us a hint or two?" Naruto asked. ' '"Wait and see… it’s a surprise from all of us." SpongeBob smiled with a small laugh. After they entered the cave, Shadow, Tails and Naruto stopped halfway, indeed surprised… there, in the center of the whole grotto… was the statue of Carly, Erin and Alyssa placed right in front of the portrait of Hinata, Maria and Cosmo. ' '''Naruto turned to the sponge and starfish, "Do you guys have any idea…how lucky we are to have pals like you?" He gave them both a noogie and they went to the statue, examining the girls they admired before. "It’s look so much like them." ' '"They have the eyes too." Tails said. ' 'Shadow then gave a smirk and spoke, "What’s that, Ally, you wanna run away with yours truly? Man, it’s all so sudden but… now seems good." He, Tails and Naruto laughed. That’s when suddenly; lightning struck the cave doorway open and there stood Kakashi, Amadeus and Beast, Amadeus held a long golden/silver sword angrily. Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria were a few feet behind the kings. Alex was now wrapped inside a force bubble from Kakashi. ' '"Father?!" Shadow yelped. ' '"Sensei?!" Naruto gasped. ' '"Dad?!" Tails cried. ' 'The others quickly went in hiding. The force bubble popped and Alex scrambled behind his friends, cowering. ' '"We consider ourselves to be reasonable… if we set certain rules; we expect those rules to be obeyed!" Kakashi said calmly yet angrily. ' '"Please, we can explain…" Naruto protested. ' '"It is true? That you three rescued mortal girls from drowning?" Beast demanded. ' '"We had to, we couldn’t just-!" Shadow explained. ' '"Boys, think about how your mothers would feel about this!" Amadeus shouted. ' 'Amadeus: This is where you three belong! ' '"But why don’t you understand?!" Tails begged. ' 'Beast: For once, just listen will you? ' 'Those savage brutes would kill you in the world out there! ' '"They are not barbarians!" Naruto snapped. ' 'Kakashi: Don’t try that same old song, ' 'We’ll have you three grounded till next year ' 'Are we clear?! ' 'Kakashi, Amadeus and Beast: Don’t go near the world out there! ' '"We aren’t children anymore, get over it!" Shadow shouted. ' '"Young men, they’re all the same, you must know that!" Amadeus began, "Spineless, savage, harpooning fish-eaters, completely heartless and no more then a couple of…" ' 'Tails, with tears in his eyes, was the first to scream out, "BUT WE LOVE THEM!!!" The young fox covered his mouth with shock as Shadow and Naruto got worried. Alex, Gloria, Marty, Melman and the others gasped in horror. ' '"No…" Beast growled in anger, "Have you three completely lost your minds? They are mortals!" ' '"Hey, he has a point and don’t bother stopping us from saying so!" Naruto yelled, "Our mothers were also mortals once but did you care? Not a bit!" ' '"Watch your mouth young man…" Kakashi began angrily. ' '"SILENCE!!!" Shadow barked, "It’s true what Naruto says, our mothers were mortals when you met them but that made no difference to you, did it?! And about Carly, Erin and Alyssa, them being mortals, that makes no difference to us either!!!" ' '"Besides, we don’t care! All this rubbish you talk about means nothing to us!" Tails yelled. ' '"So help us boys, we will be willing to go through forces to get through to you three!" Kakashi threatened. Finally, the princes’ friends couldn’t stand it any longer. ' '"Ah, cut it out, you overgrown freaks!" Timon while on Pumbaa shouted as the warthog stood guard in front of the three princes. Alex gulped. ' '"Excuse us?!" Beast demanded. ' '"You heard him, you black hearted jerks!" Patrick yelled. ' '"You are not very nice kings if you act like that." Puss added, very sourly. ' '"Yeah and you only care about yourselves!" Iago put in. ' '"You barnacle heads!" SpongeBob agreed. ' '"You three are ten times worse then Shrek!" Donkey added. ' '"This is no way to treat your own sons either!" Pumbaa nodded, glaring. Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria looked really concerned. ' '"THAT’S ENOUGH! That’s gone far enough! As from now on and forever, you three young men and your friends are hereby banished!" Amadeus yelled. Shadow, Tails, Naruto and their friends gasp at this. ' '"But Dad…" Tails began to make tears again, "This isn’t what Mom would want, and she won’t want this either!" ' '"And that includes you, Alexander!" Kakashi, making the lion yelp in alarm. ' '"You can’t just-!" Naruto protested. ' 'Kakashi, Amadeus and Beast: We’re still the Kings here! ' 'Our word is law! ' 'This filth you three bring here, ' 'Is the final straw! ' 'And push, our sons, has come to shove! ' 'We’ll make you obey till you do what we say! ' 'We don't care, come what may, but we'll keep you away ' 'From that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE!! ' 'Amadeus used his sword, Kakashi used ninja moves and Beast just destroyed with his bare claws. The others hid as the three princes watched in horror, pleading. ' '"Father, stop it!" yelled Shadow. ' '"Sensei, no! We don’t want this!" Naruto yelled. ' '"Dad, please stop!" Tails cried. ' 'The kings then set their focus on the statue and the portrait, glaring. Kakashi then used a fire power and fired it at them. ' '"SENSEI/FATHER/DAD, STOP!!!!!!" ' '''But it was way too late as the portrait now burned with flames and the statue was broken into pieces. Tails, Naruto, and Shadow began to cry and Tails said, "How could you?!" Tails, Naruto, and Shadow began to cry and ran away from home, never to return home again.